And Baby Makes Four
by ChoirFreak8718
Summary: Sam and Mercedes' world is turned upside down once they find out their family of two is quickly turned into a family of four. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Unexpected Additions

So i kept seeing everyone writing Samcedes babyfics so I decided to be a follower and do the same thing...I was going to make it a one shot but I think i want to make it a short story...I hope you enjoy- I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" was the first thing Sam Evans heard when he woke up. It was the voice of his wife, Mercedes in the bathroom. He looked at the clock and saw that it read 6:15 am. He panicked and quickly hopped out of bed. He rushed over to the bathroom door.<p>

"Mercy, what's wrong, baby?" He turned the knob and began to open the door, only to have it pushed back closed by Mercedes.

"No, Sam, don't come in here."

"Babe, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"I don't want you to see me right now." Her voice cracked and he heard her sniffling.

Mercedes was just entering her 5th month of pregnancy and her mood swings were really something to get used to for Sam. He was just beginning to get a handle on them.

"Mercedes, sweetie, don't be like that. Why don't you want me to see you?"

"Because…..I'm huge!" She started to cry harder. It hurt Sam's heart to see or hear her get so upset. Mercedes being pregnant was definitely an emotional rollercoaster for the both of them. He sighed and rested his head on the door.

"Baby, you're pregnant…not huge, now open the door and let me see you." She opened the door enough to show her face.

"You have to promise you won't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you, Mercedes?" She opened the door wider and revealed her body.

"I can't see my feet, Sam!" He looked at his wife with amazement. It was as if her belly grew rapidly overnight. She really looked like she had a beach ball under her night gown. He noticed her stomach getting bigger lately but he figured it was just a part of being pregnant. He bit his bottom lips to hold back a laugh. She noticed and gasped.

"Oh my God! You promised you wouldn't laugh!" She pushed past him and walked over to the bed, her emotions getting the best of her again. He quickly went to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Mercedes, baby….I'm not laughing at the fact that you can't see your feet. I just can't believe how big your belly is…I don't think it's bad. You're not huge. It' just means we've got ourselves a biggin' in there." He put his hands on both sides of her swollen belly. She couldn't help but laugh at the choice of word he used to describe their baby.

"You're beautiful, Mercedes Evans. Honestly, you're more beautiful than ever." She looked down at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. The love of my life is carrying my baby…our baby. That's beyond sexy." He flashed her favorite lopsided grin and winked at her. She let out a hearty laugh and playfully pushed his head back.

"You better stop that Sam Evans, you're the reason I'm like this to begin with." He laughed as he kissed her belly, stood up and sat next to her.

"Well, I can't help it if I have the sexiest wife in the world."

"Yeah, ham it up real good Samuel. You still laughed at me."

"Baby, how else am I supposed to react to seeing my wife's belly looking like a beach ball…It's cute." She shook her head.

"Whatever, now I have to figure out what to wear to this appointment."

"What's supposed to happen at this doctor's visit?" He asked as he reached over to rub her belly soothingly.

"Hopefully find out the sex."

"Still think it's a boy?" She gave him a pointed look.

"The way my emotions have been, hell to the yes. Only a boy can make my emotions so hot and cold all the time." He put his hand over his heart and mockingly scoffed at her.

"My feelings are hurt! She laughed and waved her hand at him.

"Boy please…Can you help me back up, I need to find something to wear." He stood up, took both of her hands and helped her off the bed. He put his hands back on her stomach and leaned down.

"I hope you didn't take offense to what your mother just said. If you are a boy, you have to show her that we Evans men don't mean to make her cry." She had no words to say as she watched her husband interact with their unborn child. It always warmed her heart.

It took her a good two hours to find something to wear that was to her liking. It was just starting to warm up in Lima, so she settled on a light a flowing sundress. When they arrived at the doctor's office, they signed in and patiently waited to be called to the back. Well, Mercedes waited patiently. Sam sat next to his wife and began his nervous tick, shaking his leg. One thing that annoyed Mercedes the most. She stood about 10 seconds of it before she put her hand on his leg to make him stop.

"If you don't stop I'm going to throw up on you." She said giving him a stern look.

"I'm sorry. I guess it just hit me that we're going to find out what we're having." She smiled brightly.

"You never told me what you think I'm having." His large hand covered her stomach.

"I'm hoping there's a little girl that looks just like you in there." Just as he finished his sentence, a nurse called out Mercedes' name. They smiled at each other and he helped her out of her chair. Once they were settled into the exam room, Mercedes' doctor stepped in and looked at her in surprise.

"Whoa how we've blossomed lately." Mercedes looked at her with concern all over her face.

"Doctor Masen, is this natural? I mean, am I really supposed to be this big at 20 weeks?"

"Some babies are bigger than usual….let's see what's going on in there." The ultrasound technician prepped her for the ultra sound. Doctor Masen began moving the probe over her belly and looking at the screen.

"Huh…that's interesting."

"What is?" Mercedes said quickly. Panic rising in her voice.

"There seems to be something I missed last time." Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and looked at the doctor, more terrified than ever.

"What exactly did you miss?" Sam asked, all the while trying to keep his cool for his wife.

"Well...the reason you're so big Mrs. Evans is because you're having twins."

"What?" The both of them all but shouted at the same time. Dr. Masen pointed out on the screen directing them where the second baby was located.

"Looks like baby B was playing hide and seek with us last time. Baby A's amniotic sac is a bit bigger than baby B's." Mercedes turned to Sam only to see that his face was completely pale.

"Sam, babe? Are you okay?"

"T-twins? We're having twins?" He asked as he continued to stare at the screen that showed both of their babies.

"Yep. Two boys." Dr. Masen said cheerfully. That was the last thing Sam Evans heard before falling to the floor and succumbing to darkness.


	2. Dropping the Bomb

I feel like I've been trying to get this chapter out for hours! REAL LIFE SUCKS SOMETIMES!anywho...here's the next chapter...it's short but it's sweet. I hope you enjoy. thanks for reading! I don't own glee!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you fainted." Mercedes said during the ride home from the doctor's office. Most of the ride was silent due to the fact they had just been told they were having twins. He quickly glanced at her as he stopped at the traffic light.<p>

"I'm sorry, I wasn't quite sure how to react to hearing that my wife is pregnant with not only one baby…but friggin TWINS. I'm sorry but my body was not ready." She laughed whole heartedly.

"Twin boys. I told you there was a boy in there. No wonder my mood swings have been through the roof. There are two of _you_ in there!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean missy?" He asked in a playful tone. She smiled at him sweetly and said,

"Oh nothing sweet husband." He looked over at his wife. She was beaming as she absent mindedly rubbed her belly. He reached over and put his hand on her stomach.

"I can't believe you've got two in there."

"Now that I think about it, I can. I always wondered what the heck was going on in there…so much moving…There are two pairs of feet in there."

"Are they kicking right now?"

"Not right now, but they were this morning…kicking me right in the bladder. That's why I was up so early." He gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh baby, I had no idea."

"It's okay, that's a good sign to me." He pulled into the driveway of their home and killed the engine.

"So who do we tell first?" Sam asked as he opened her door and helped her out of the car.

"Our parents of course. My mom and your mom wanted me to call them as soon as we got out of office."

"Okay. Do you want to invite them over for dinner tonight and tell them?"

"Sure, that's fine." When they got inside their home, they called their parents, inviting them all over for dinner.

Since they took the day off from work, they spent the rest of the day lounging around the house. They were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie when Mercedes' body jerked in Sam's arms.

"Oh that was a strong one." She said, cradling her belly. He looked down at her and smiled,

"Are they kicking?" She nodded as she grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of her stomach. He felt a little push on his hand.

"Oh my God. That's amazing." He moved his hand around more and felt them kicking some more.

"How does it feel to you?" He asked, looking at her with so much love and amazement in his eyes.

"At first it felt really weird, but yet it's the best feeling in the world. Knowing there's a human being…TWO human beings inside me….it can get overwhelming at times." Sam just stared at his wife. At that moment he never thought he could love any more than he did right then.

"What?" Mercedes asked, trying to read the expression on her husband's face.

"Nothing….I just….I love you so much Mercedes. The fact that you're carrying two special beings that's a part of both of us….I just couldn't have asking for anything better." She sat up and looked at Sam.

"I think my hormones are beginning to rub off on you!" They both laughed as he pulled her back down and kissed her. He put his hand back on her belly as he made the kiss deeper. Mercedes moaned into his mouth.

"Oooh you cannot kiss me like that while rubbing on my belly!"

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing?"

"It is….I need to get started on dinner before our parents get here." She started to get up but he held her back down.

"Oh come on babe….let's just knock one out really quick." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing is ever quick with you, Sam Evans." He began laughing and popped an imaginary collar.

"Well, you would know." She laughed as she playfully palmed his face and pushed it away as she got up from the couch. She headed towards the kitchen and started on dinner. She fixed something quick and simple. When their parents arrived, both Sam and Mercedes' parents were buzzing with excitement as they awaited the announcement of the sex of their grandchild. They all showed up at the same time and gushed over how big Mercedes' belly was getting. After they said grace over dinner, the happy parents to be decided to make the announcement before they started eating.

"Ok so the visit at the doctor's office was quite eventful today." Mercedes said while glancing at her husband. Mercedes' mother began bouncing in her seat and her father just looked at her and laughed.

"What happened? Did you find out what you're having?" Mrs. Evans asked, trying oh so hard not to explode from her giddiness. Sam glanced at Mercedes and then back to his mom,

"Yes we did and that's what made it so eventful. We found out we're having a boy….but not just one." Their parents looked at them with the most priceless look on their four faces.

"More than one?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Yeah….I'm having twin boys, daddy." There was a 5 second break of silence before the wails of excitement broke out from the proud grandparents. Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Jones were both out of their seats and hugging Sam and Mercedes with tears in their eyes.

"No wonder you look like you've got a beach ball under there." Mr. Evans added as he and Sam shared a congratulatory hug and hand shake. Sam laughed and looked at his wife and said,

"I told you babe."

Mercedes' dad got up and gave his daughter a big hug and kiss on the cheek and shook Sam's hand. After they settled down they sat back down began eating. Mercedes gave them the run down on how they were told they were having twins.

"So what was your initial reaction when you heard the word 'twins?" Mercedes laughed and pointed her finger at Sam and said,

"This one right here fainted." The four of them looked at Sam and erupted into loud laughter.

"Sammy sweetheart. What happened?" His mom asked once her laughter died down.

"I seriously don't know, mom. As soon as I heard the word 'twins', it was like I forgot what air was." Mercedes was still laughing her ass off. She leaned back in her chair and held on to her stomach as she laughed. Sam loved her laugh too much to even really be upset that him fainting was the cause of her laughter. Once she finally calmed down, she looked at him .

"I'm sorry baby, but the look on your face was priceless. I thought you were going to throw up rather than pass out. If I wasn't already lying down, I would have done the same thing….probably." Sam's mother reached across the table and took his hand.

"Don't feel too bad…I'm sure you had the same look of death on your face when I told him I was pregnant with you."

After dinner, their parents stayed a little bit longer. Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Evans helped Mercedes wash and put the dishes away while the men sat in the TV room and enjoyed a beer.

"Twins, huh? What a blessing." Mr. Jones sang. Sam smiled at his father-in-law.

"Yeah it is a blessing. I'm not even sure how that turned out. Do twins run on either side?"

"Your grandmother, my mom, was a twin but she died young." His dad informed him.

"Mercedes has a great aunt and uncle that are twins as well."

"Wow, really? So I guess it skipped you guys' generation, huh?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess so. You think you're ready for that?" His father asked him in all seriousness.

"As long as I have my lady by my side and I'm by hers….I'm ready to take on the world."


	3. keeping things fresh

Happy New Year Everybody! I hope everybody had a wonderful New Years Day...I spent it mostly writing this chapter...This one was a doozy to write but i want to thank Niki aka Helloitsmeagainsorry on tumblr for reading this chapter before i posted it...i wanted it to be right before i posted it...I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading...I'm hoping to get back into the swing of thing with my other Samcedes story Something There...I hope whoever reads that is patient with me! anywho...happy reading! I don't own glee...

* * *

><p>When Mercedes and Sam got around to telling their friends, they were all just as excited as their parents were. Mercedes' best friend, Santana reacted by saying,<p>

"Sam would have the super sperm to create two babies during one fuck session." Her girlfriend, Brittany looked at Mercedes with light terror and said,

"Sam has super sperm? Is that human?" Mercedes and Santana looked at her knowing that she was very serious with her question and reassured her that he was human.

"We both have twins in our family. My great aunt and uncle are twins and Sam's Grandma had a twin sister that died young."

"I'm really happy for you guys, Mercy. Those twins are going to be some hot babies…but let's hope they don't inherit their father's mouth to face ratio." Santana said with a wink as she went in to hug her best friend.

"Shut up Tana. Sam and I talked about it and we were wondering if you and Brit would be the boys' God mommies." The two women looked at Mercedes in surprise.

"Oh my goodness. Really?" Brittany asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes really. You and Santana have been there for me a lot lately and we've been through so much together…why not?"

"I honestly thought you would have asked Kurt and Blaine to be the godparents." Santana said bluntly.

"Things between Kurt and I haven't really been the same for years. We talk more since we told him I was pregnant, but…" She trailed off. Santana and Brittany placed their hands on top of Mercedes' and Santana said,

"We'd be honored to be the little munchkins' godparents."

When Sam told his best friend, Noah Puckerman, the jokes seized to end.

"Dude you fainted? When did you lose your balls? Oh wait, you handed those over when you got married." He said as he and Sam began setting up things to open their bar they managed for their former glee club director Will Schuester. They were both general managers and also a part of the house band that played regularly. Their longtime friend and fellow glee member Finn Hudson also played with them.

"Shut the fuck up Puck, you're married too, so where are your balls? Doesn't Lauren have them in a jar in the basement?" Puck looked at him, trying to come up with a good comeback only to come up short. The two friends busted out in loud laughter.

"Shit, you guys are having twins. I can't imagine what would go through my head hearing a doctor saying Lauren was having twins."

"Do you now get why I fainted? Getting prepared for one kid was mind boggling, but TWO….my brain shut off for a good five minutes."

"I probably would have thrown up." Sam began laughing again, thinking of Mercedes' comment about what she thought his reaction was going to be.

"So are you excited?" Puck asked, interrupting his thought.

"Hell yeah I am. I'm getting TWO sons. I would have loved getting one of each but, man….two boys. That's going to be something else."

"Well enjoy that ride. I feel like dealing with Hunter is like having two kids sometimes." Puck said with headshake. Hunter was Puck and Lauren's four year old son. He had the fiery personality of both of his parents and had both of them wrapped around his finger.

"Well Me and Mercy can handle anything together. Hey, I …well Mercedes and I wanted to know if you would be the twins' godfather. Mercedes asked Santana and Brittany to be the godmothers."

"Hell yeah I'll be the little dudes' godfather. Who else is going to let them do shit their parents won't?" They both laughed as they went in for a handshake that turned into a hug and then got back to work. Finn showed up a little while later and Sam revealed the news to him. Later after they opened and had a few patrons in the bar, their wives along with Santana and Brittany showed up. When Puck got a good look at Mercedes , he went up to her and placed his hands on her belly.

"Whoa! You sure it's just two in there?"

"Can it Puckerman." She seethed, with narrowed eyes. He laughed and cupped her face.

"Oh you know I'm only joking sweetheart. You look beautiful as always." She laughed as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She got a quick hug and congratulations from Finn. When she finally made her way over to her husband; who was the behind the bar; he walked up to her and put his hand on her belly.

"How are my boys today?"

"Very active today. I had Buffalo Wild Wings earlier. I don't think they liked that too much."

"Oh my poor baby. So I have a question."

"And what would that be?"

"If I invited you up to sing tonight , would you be game?"

Before Mercedes found out she was pregnant, she would occasionally sing with the guys for fun. She worked at their old high school as the Glee club director. Mr. Schue asked her personally to take the job. Luckily for her the school year will be over before she goes on maternity leave. Her glee club had made it to nationals, but Finn's wife, Rachel, is going to be flying to California with them instead.

"If the boys calm down, I will. What do you want me to sing?"

"Totally up to you my dear." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her quickly.

When Mr. Schuester and his wife Emma arrived, Sam and Mercedes broke the news that they were having twins. They were so overjoyed. They never had kids, so their former students and their kids were like their own. When the time came for the guys to go on stage; Sam, Puck and Finn all got a good luck kiss from their wives. Sam rubbed his wife's belly and headed for the stage. He flung his guitar over his shoulder and grabbed his microphone from the stand and began speaking.

"Good evening everybody! I hope everyone is ready to hear some great music tonight. Before we get started, I want to make an announcement. As some of you all know, a few months ago my wife Mercedes and I found out we were going to have a baby. Well, earlier this week, we found out that we've been blessed with twin boys." Mercedes heard a few surprised gasps from the audience and smiled as she looked at her husband. He was beaming with joy. Everyone in the bar began their congratulatory applause and Sam spoke up again.

"Word can't express how happy and blessed we are. So tonight I want to dedicate the show tonight to the love of my life and soon to be sons." Mercedes tried not to let her hormones get the best of her and cry. Just when she thought Sam couldn't be any more perfect.

After a few songs, Sam decided to try to get his wife on stage for a song.

"Ok, I think it's time I get my wife up here, to close the night and bless us with her beautiful voice. What do you say, Mercy, baby? Will you sing for me?" He looked out into the crowd and straight to the table the girls were sitting at. She mockingly rolled her eyes and began to rise from her seat, earning thunderous applause. When she got to the side of the stage, her husband held out his hand and helped up onto the stage. He kept her hand in his as he walked over to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the love of my life, Mercedes Evans." Everyone continued to clap loudly. She could hear Santana and Brittany whooping and hollering the loudest. She took over the microphone, but kept her eyes on her husband.

"I said I would get up here if the little rascals would calm down. Apparently their father's music puts them at ease." The audience let out a big "aww" together. Sam began to blush. Puck leaned into to his microphone and asked,

"So what are you singing tonight Mercy?"

"Oh how about some Anita Baker's Angel." The audience applauded in agreement. She looked at Sam as he nodded and began to count out the beat. Mercedes closed her eyes and waited for her cue to sing

**Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh...****  
><strong>**Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh...****  
><strong>**Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh...****  
><strong>**Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh...**

**If I could Id give you the world****  
><strong>**Wrap it all around you****  
><strong>**Won't be satisfied with just a piece of this heart**

**My angel****  
><strong>**Oh, angel****  
><strong>**You're my angel****  
><strong>**Oh, angel**

Once the second verse came, she opened her eyes and turned to look at her husband, who had his eyes right on her.

**Dreams are dreams, some dreams come true****  
><strong>**I found a real dream, baby, when I found you****  
><strong>**You're so strong, but tender too****  
><strong>She flashed him a smile at the end of that line and turned back towards the audience and continued.**  
><strong>

**You're my angel****  
><strong>**Oh, angel****  
><strong>**You're my angel****  
><strong>**Oh, angel**

**Love like ours is heaven sent****  
><strong>**Each day a day to remember****  
><strong>**I feel so safe, feel secure with you**

**You give me love, you keep right on givin****  
><strong>**Fill me up, baby, with the joy of living****  
><strong>**When things get tough I can always turn to you**

She picked that song for the single fact that every word of it was exactly how she felt about Sam. She sang the song with so much emotion. Sam felt it as he listened to her.

**You're my angel****  
><strong>**Oh, angel****  
><strong>**You're my angel****  
><strong>

By the bridge, she put her hand over her belly and closer eyes as she belted out the notes.**  
><strong>

**Love the way we touch, I love the way it feels****  
><strong>**Every time you're near me my poor heart just won't keep still****  
><strong>**No doubt about that this love I feel is real****  
><strong>**Ask me to go with you, you know I will**

**Hold me near, hold me tight****  
><strong>**Only you can make it real, only you make it all right****  
><strong>**Just let me know that I am special to you**

**My angel****  
><strong>**Oh, angel****  
><strong>**You're my angel****  
><strong>**Oh, angel**

**You're my angel****  
><strong>**Oh, angel****  
><strong>**You're my angel****  
><strong>**Oh, angel**

**You're my angel****  
><strong>**Oh, angel**

When she ended the song, she lifted a finger to her eye and wiped away a tear. As the audience continued to cheer for her, Sam was by his wife's side and gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaning into the mic, saying,

"That was beautiful sweet heart. Mercedes Evans everybody. Thank you so much for coming out tonight, see ya'll next time." He then helped his wife back off the stage.

She was still smiling as she walked back to the table and joined her best friends. Santana looked at her and started laughing.

"Uh oh. I think I know that look." Mercedes gave her an innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit…don't act like you and Sam weren't eye fucking up there. You two have become the masters at the shit. The way your hormones have been….seems like Sam is about to get the business when you get home." She could only laugh. Santana knew her better than she did herself. Her laugh only confirmed that Santana was right. Since Mercedes rode to the bar with Santana and Brittany, she waited for Sam to finish up closing. When they finally closed up, Sam and Mercedes walked hand in hand to the car. During the ride home, he would occasionally look over to his wife and find her mindlessly rubbing her stomach and smiling. When they arrived home, he helped her out of the car and let her in before unloading his guitars. Mercedes went straight to their bedroom and put on more comforting clothes. She changed into a pink cotton nightgown. She was in the bathroom washing her face when she heard Sam call out her name.

"I'm in here baby." When she walked out of the bathroom, she found Sam sitting on the bed facing the bathroom. He looked up at her and smiled,

"Wow you changed quick." She laughed as she walked over to her side of the bed, took off her earrings and sat them in the tray on her nightstand and sat on the bed. Sam began to take off his shoes and unbutton his shirt when he felt his wife wrap her arms around his neck and began to rub her nose against the newly grown stubble on his face. He hummed at the sensation of her skin connecting with his.

"I thought you'd be ready for bed." Her hands slid down the open parts of his shirt.

"I am…just not for sleeping." She said in a seductive tone. She started nipping at his ear, lightly dragging her teeth across his earlobe. She felt his body tremor slightly. He finished unbuttoning his shirt, removed it and then shifted both of their bodies so that he was halfway on top of her. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, while his hands were roaming over her body. When his hands reached her breasts, he broke the kiss and said,

"These have grown." She chuckled lightly.

"And they're sensitive as hell so don't squeeze them so hard." He nodded and continued to caress her breast gently. She moaned and bit his bottom lip as he rubbed the palm of his hand over her very sensitive nipples. That only made his erection harder. Mercedes' hands went from his chest down to the fly of his jeans in a matter of seconds. She undid his fly and slipped her hand inside, taking hold of his throbbing erection. That caused Sam to let out a rough hiss. She felt him jerk in her hand and she swore that made her even more aroused. She removed her hand from inside his jeans and started to push them, long with his boxers, down his body. He then sat up and stood up off the bed to finish the job for her.

Once he was free from them, he sat back on the bed and slid his hands under his wife's nightgown, hooked his fingers on the sides of her underwear and slid them down her legs. Next he lifted her nightgown up her body, making her raise her arms to pull it over her head. Before he flung his body over hers, he placed soft kisses over her swollen belly. The sensation of his lips on her stomach made her chuckle lightly.

"That tickles." She whispered. He made a trail of kisses from her stomach up to her lips. Before he could make the kiss deeper, Mercedes put her hand on his chest and gave him a little push. She sat up and moved her body to where she was straddling his lap. He looked up at her naked body in amazement.

"Is the stomach too much?" She asked, starting to feel self-conscious.

"No baby, you look so beautiful." He slipped his hand between their bodies and rubbed his cock at her wet entrance. She closed her eyes as she lifted up and lowered herself down on him, both of them moaning out in pleasure. Sam bit his bottom lip at the feeling of his wife's walls clenching his erection. They sat still in that position for about 10 seconds before Mercedes began to grind her hips slowly. He gripped her hips as she picked up the pace of her grinding. With her hands planted on his chest, she leaned over and began moving her hips up, down and in a circular motion. This caused Sam to let out a loud moan.

"Jesus woman, you're trying to kill me." She laughed as she continued to move.

"No, just trying to make you feel good." He gripped her hips tighter as he pulled her all the way down on him. She stopped moving and cried out in ecstasy.

"You okay baby?" she opened her mouth to speak but was unable to form words so she nodded instead. He couldn't help but to smile.

"Lift up baby. I want to try something." Although the idea of him not being inside her displeased her, she did as she was told.

"Lay on your side, with your back facing me." He commanded in a soothing tone. She positioned her body as she was told and felt his cock at her entrance again. When he entered her in the new position, she let out a small yelp.

"Shit Sam." He smiled as he kissed the side of her face, dragging his tongue along the edge of her ear. This time he felt her body shiver at the sensation. With one hand, he gently cupped her ass and began to thrust inside her. They found a rhythm that suited them and began to move as one. Mercedes flung her arm around Sam's neck and brought her hand to his hair, gently tugging at it.

"Does that feel good, Mercy?" He whispered in her ear, quickening his pace slightly.

"Oh god yes, don't stop." He moved his hand from her ass to her clit, rubbing it gently. As soon as his fingers made contact with it, he felt her walls tighten up around him.

"Oooh yes, right there Sam." She moaned loudly.

"Right there?" he asked , rubbing her clit faster and giving it a gentle squeeze. Before she could answer, her climax neared.

"Oh my god Sam, I'm gonna cum."

"Yes! That's it baby, cum for me. I wanna feel it." He held her tighter and continued to rub her clit. She closed her eyes and let her body react on its own. Once he felt her tighten up even more around him, it wasn't too much longer before his own orgasm had neared. They had almost come at the same time. Mercedes' body continued to shake as she came down from her euphoric high. Sam let out a few more thrusts as he came down as well. They stayed in that position in silence; the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

"Holy shit that was intense." Mercedes said, breaking the silence. Sam laughed lazily.

"Hell yeah it was." He moved some of the wet strands of hair away from his wife's sweaty forehead and kissed her cheek. He pulled out and Mercedes turned to face him.

"I wonder if it'll be like this after we have the boys." Sam laughed,

"Probably not but we'll find a way to keep things fresh." They both laughed and held each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Another note before i go...the song in this chapter is Anita Baker's Angel but I picture Mercedes singing it in the style Lalah Hathaway did on the Soul Train awards' tribute to her...I will post it on my Tumblr Momentarily :)<p> 


	4. Arrival

okay i know it's been FOREVER since I updated on this...but the important thing is that I'm updating NOW! LOL I hope you guys like this chapter...

* * *

><p>The rest of Mercedes' pregnancy was pretty easy going for the most part. It wasn't until she entered her 7th month, that she started to really feel the effects of carrying twins. The only issues she had were back and feet problems, so every night Sam would give her a back massage and a foot rub before bed. Since twins were most likely to be delivered early, Mercedes went on her maternity leave at the end of her 7th month.<p>

"Sam, we really need to come to an agreement about baby names." Mercedes demanded one night during her nightly foot rub. They were both on the couch, Mercedes' legs in Sam's lap and one foot in his hand. He was watching the news as she had her eyes focused on a book of baby names.

"I think Jake and Sully are perfect names." He responded absently as she shot him a scathing look.

"Sam Evans we are not naming our sons after your damn obsession for Avatar!" She gave his arm a good whack with the book. He began to laugh loudly.

"I was just kidding! Jeeze! I did have one idea though." She rested the book on her belly.

"I'm listening."

"How about we name them after our grandfathers?" His wife's face lit up.

"Jackson and Elijah?" He smiled and nodded. She then proceeded to jump into her husband's lap.

"I love that idea!" She grabbed both sides of his face and planted a big kiss on his lips. He chuckled against her lips and pulled away.

"Now we have to think about middle names." They both pondered for a while, trying to decide on their middle names. They finally decided to go with Jackson Tyler and Elijah Charles. When they let their parents know what they had decided to name their sons, they were overjoyed.

A few days later, her friends threw her a baby shower. Mercedes' mood swings had been on high alert as she was trying to get ready for her baby shower.

"I wanna cancel this damn thing!" She cried from her closet, frustrated because she couldn't find anything that would fit her.

Sam was coming from the front of the house when he heard her cussing up a storm.

"What are you talking about Lady?"

"I can't find a damn thing that fits me, Sam! How am I supposed to have a baby shower when I don't have shit to wear? I'm gonna call Santana and tell her to cancel it."

"Oh, I didn't come all the way here for you to cancel on us," a familiar voice sang. Mercedes' eyes damn near popped out of her head as she emerged from her closet and saw her longtime friend Kurt Hummel, and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt! Blaine! You guys!" Then out of nowhere the tears started streaming down her face as she went in for a hug from both men.

"I thought you guys weren't able to find a flight!" She tried to say through her joyful sobs.

"We couldn't miss out on this. Your wonderful husband helped us look for cheap flights," Blaine said they pulled away from their group hug.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad I married you." Sam laughed and leaned down to give his wife a kiss.

"I'm glad too, how else would you be able to get your way? I gotta head to the bar babe. Have fun okay?" She nodded and watched her husband leave the room. Kurt then walked over to her closet.

Kurt then walked over to her closet, "Okay, we came just in time to help you pick something out to wear."

Mercedes huffed,  
>"It's no use….I'm the size of a whale! Nothing fits."<p>

Kurt and Blaine had flown in from New York, and this was the first time the three of them had seen each other since Mercedes broke the news to them about her pregnancy.

Her baby shower had been a success; getting two of everything for the boys. After most of the guests had left, all of the girls, including Kurt and Blaine, stayed to help clean up everything and put all of the twins' new things away in their nursery which Sam, Puck and Finn had set up.

"So how long are you guys staying in town?" Santana asked as they put away the leftover food into the refrigerator.

"Just as week. So maybe those babies can decide to arrive sometime this week please." Kurt sang as he rubbed Mercedes' belly.

"Don't jinx me please."

"Why? Aren't you ready for the babies to get here?" Blaine asked. Mercedes looked at him for a second, and then down her belly

"Well since you put it that way…..come on out!"

A couple nights later, Sam was helping Mercedes with dinner and was unloading the dishwasher when he slipped on something wet. First he checked the dishes he was unloading to see if any were still wet. They were all dry.

"Baby, did you spill something?" Mercedes had been a good two feet away from him, standing over the stove.

"Huh?"

"I just slipped on a puddle of water. It seemed to have come out of nowhere." When she turned to face him, he noticed that the front of her jeans were darker in her crotch area.

"Oh shit, Mercy!"

"What?" Her face turned into one of panic.

"Baby, I think your water just broke." She looked down at her pants and gasped.

"Oh my God! Kurt jinxed me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The day of my baby shower, Kurt said he hoped they come this week before he and Blaine go back." She huffed and shook her head. Sam, however, began to panic. He quickly shut the dishwasher and began moving in a fast pace.

"Ok, we gotta go! You got your bag ready right?" He went by the door, slipped on his shoes and ran towards the back of the house. Mercedes leisurely turned off the stove, put a top over the pot and sat it on a cool burner. She walked back towards the bedroom where Sam was, running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off.

"We gotta call our parents…shit did you call your doctor yet?"

"Sam, calm down. My water just broke. I'm not in any pain." He was still moving fast, going from the closet to the bed, making sure everything they packed in their emergency bag was in there.

"I can't calm down! We're having babies! We gotta go!" She couldn't help but laugh at her husband. She was for sure SHE would have been the one in a panicked state.

"First I have to change my pants. There is no way I'm walking around like this. I'll be ready in a minute."

Two minutes later, Mercedes had on fresh pair of yoga pants and her shoes. Sam was on the phone as he pulled the bag off the bed and over his shoulder.

"Ok mom, we'll meet you guys at the hospital." He ended the call and shoved his phone in the pocket of his jeans.

"Ready to have some babies?" Once he finished the sentence, it finally hit Mercedes that was indeed about to have the twins. They were finally coming. It was long before the waterworks started.

"Oh my God, I'm about to have these babies." Sam pulled his wife into his arms.

"You're gonna do great. Let's go."

On the way to the hospital, Mercedes called all of her friends, letting her know that her water broke and that she was headed towards to the hospital. She called Doctor Masen as well and was grateful that she was already was already there. When they arrived, they quickly got her into a room and hooked up to all of the monitors. Shortly after they got settled into the room, Sam and Mercedes' parents showed up. Santana and Brittany were the first of their friends to arrive. Kurt and Blaine were right behind them.

It wasn't until a half hour after she got to the hospital when her labor finally started. Whenever she had a contraction, she grabbed her husband's hand. Sam never knew how great her grip was until then. An hour after her contractions started, Dr. Masen checked her cervix.

"Well right now you're only 4 centimeter and I know you said you wanted to try and go with a natural birth for the twins. You still want to do that, right?" Sam looked down at his wife, who was chewing on ice chips.

"Yeah, I still want to."

"And no drugs right?" Mercedes and Sam had decided they wanted to keep the birth of their sons as natural as possible. Even though the pain was really getting to her, she fought the urge to ask for drugs. They both nodded and the doctor disposed of her rubber gloves.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit to check on you."

Over the course of two hours, Mercedes' contractions grew stronger and more painful. With help from everybody, she tried her best to keep calm. Sam and her mom had to make many trips to get her ice….it was only thing keeping her calm. Her labor went into the next day. Their parents, Santana and Brittany stayed at the hospital while everyone else went home for the night. By 8am the next morning, Dr. Masen had checked her cervix. It only went up to 7 centimeters.

"Well the babies have moved down further but you cervix is taking its sweet time. I know you don't wanna get any drugs but I suggest you get some Pitocin to speed this process up." Mercedes dropped her head back on the pillow of the bed. Just when she was about to speak, she felt another contraction coming on. She grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Sam didn't like seeing her in any kind of pain. He kissed her on her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe you should just get the medicine. I know you said no drugs but, baby, I also know you wanna get this over with." She took a deep breath and looked up at her husband.

"Okay." Thirty minutes after getting the medicine, her labor really did speed up. By noon, she felt the urge to push.

"Ok Mercedes sweetie, I'm going to need all of you cooperation. Sam, I need to you to get on one side of her and Mrs. Jones you on the other. Hold her legs up for me. Now, I'm gonna need you to bear down as I count to ten."

For 20 minutes straight, Mercedes was giving it her all. After what felt like the 100th time pushing, she fell back on the bed and began to cry.

"I can't do this….. I can't do it." Sam leaned over and rubbed her hair out of her face.

"Yes you can. You're doing great….Come on Mercy, you can do it. Sit up." Dr. Masen looked up from between her legs and smiled,

"I can see a head…. Dad, you want to take a look?" Sam was a little hesitant at first but sucked it up and looked. He couldn't believe it. He was about to meet one of his sons for the first time.. He face began to light up when he looked back at Mercedes.

"Baby there's a lot of hair on the baby's head, you can do this."

About twenty minutes later, she managed to push Jackson out first. Two minutes late, Elijah was born; both of them had a head full of hair. Mercedes was so exhausted; she couldn't believe she just pushed out two babies. Once she got a look at both of them, she broke into tears of joy. Sam just looked at them in amazement. He looked back at his wife and kissed her.

"We did it baby….they're here….I love you so much…."

On July 22nd at 1:25pm Jackson Tyler Evans was born. Elijah Charles Evans was born at 1:27pm. Jackson came out at 6lbs 7oz and Elijah was 5lbs 5oz. Sam walked over to the nurses cleaning the babies off. Then of them held up Jackson and said,

"Would you like to hold him?" He couldn't find the words to speak….he just nodded. When he held him in his arms for the first time…he felts as if he was the only person in the room.

"Hey you, you're finally here Jackson…we are going to have a lot of fun together." He said looking at his son in amazement. When the other nurse had finished cleaning Elijah off, she handed him to Mercedes. She got a good look at him….she couldn't believe how beautiful he was.

"Oh my goodness, He's so beautiful. They both are", she said in between her sobs. Sam walked over to her with Jackson still in his arms. When they switched and Sam had his son in his arms, his eyes flew open and looked right at Sam….Right then was the moment Sam could no longer hold his emotions in. it was like he knew who he was when he began to talk to him. Sam then went into the hall, where everyone else had been waiting…..He and Mrs. Jones were the only ones in the delivery room. He had stopped crying but still felt emotional. He walked up to his parents and Mercedes' dad and said,

"You have two healthy and beautiful grandchildren." Both Mr. Jones and his father went up to him and hugged him.

"How's my sweet pea?" "She's fine, a little tired but she was a trooper….Oh man….this doesn't feel real." Puck came up to him and patted him on the shoulder and said,

"Oh it'll feel real once you lose sleep."

* * *

><p>extra an: i tried to make the birth seem as realistic as I could with out being an expert...google became my best friend! again thank's for reading!


End file.
